The Boy with the Eyes
by Daeshe
Summary: The green-eyed boy changed Annabeth's life. Forever. Rated T. Sister story to 'The Girl With the Eyes'.


**A/N: Hey peoples! I'm back! So this is the sister story to 'The Boy With the Eyes'! If you haven't read that one, I'd love it if you would. That's basically it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Dude. I just don't. That's it.**

 **Enjoy! :P**

* * *

Freshman Year

Freshman year. A time for new beginnings. To Annabeth, it was just another year she would spend surrounded by idiots. Therefore, it wasn't much of a surprise that Annabeth never paid much attention to the so-called "popular" kids. Most were shallow, conceited, annoying, small-minded, imbeciles. It's too bad she didn't though. Maybe she would've seen the boy with the green eyes sooner. No, they weren't just green; they were the color of the sea.

 **Annabeth POV**

I'd see a boy every once in awhile. His jet-black hair untamed. His eyes swirling with something... different. It was like walking around in the dark before finding a light.

I wasn't exactly what you would call a loner. I had a few friends, but I mostly blended into the crowd. By "blending in" I mean that I was too well-liked to be a loser, but I wasn't cool enough to be popular. He was, though...

I was walking to class one day when I happened to catch a glimpse of him. Then, he was gone. I barely saw him after that. Not that I noticed him before that.

* * *

Sophomore Year

Sophomore y- Nope. We're not doing that again. Anyway... Annabeth knew his name now. It was Percy, Percy Jackson, and maybe he was different from everyone else.

 **Annabeth POV**

Percy sat at the very back of the class. Then, he moved up a little. A few days later, a little more. A few more days, he moved even closer. Finally, he was in the seat directly behind me.

I couldn't understand it though, and that was rare for me. It's not like he was paying attention; he slept most of the time. Why someone like him would want to be anywhere remotely close to me was... well... a mystery. He had somewhat of a reputation. People liked him. People noticed him.

Maybe I'd be able to figure it out. Maybe I'd be able to figure _him_ out.

I _was_ Annabeth Chase after all.

* * *

Junior Year

Jun- Didn't just I say we weren't doing that? Alright... Annabeth _did_ figure him out. You see, Percy was one of the fabled people that didn't seem to notice he was popular. Therefore, he wasn't snobby or vain. Percy Jackson was a lovable goofball with a lopsided grin. It was refreshing. He was someone Annabeth hoped would stick around for awhile.

Speaking of people Annabeth wanted to keep in her life, there was Luke Castellan. Like Percy, he was popular. However, that's where the similarities ended. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Luke was a modern-day prince... At least that's what she thought.

 **Annabeth POV**

By the time junior year rolled around, I could confidently say that Percy Jackson was one of my best friends. I was just as close with him as the people I'd known for years. My junior year also was the year I'd started dating Luke Castellan.

Luke was the most amazing guy I'd ever met. We'd been friends as kids, but drifted apart over time. The summer before junior year, he decided to reconnect with me. At first, I didn't understand what he wanted with someone like me. I thought he'd leave me alone after a week of failed attempts. Instead, he shocked me by enduring my snarky remarks after every phrase he dared to utter. In that shock, I said yes to a date with him. Then, he managed to get me to be his girlfriend. After that, Luke was the model boyfriend. He'd bring me flowers and take me to extravagant restaurants. He was witty, with an incredible sense of humor, handsome, athletic, etc. Basically, everything I'd ever wanted in a guy. I thought he was perfect. I still remember the day I found out that he wasn't.

 _Flashback_

 _I was out shopping with a few friends of mine. (If you could even call it that. It wasn't really shopping. It was Thalia and I giving our half-assed opinions on the outfits Selena, Rachel, and Piper were trying on.) Eventually, we made it to the food court._

 _We sat down and my focus was taken by something up ahead of us. It was Luke... with some girl who's name I didn't know. I waited, just in case I was overreacting. As it turned out, I wasn't, because Luke pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips._

 _I couldn't stop my legs from moving. I still don't remember exactly what I said that day. I ran after that. I ran to Percy._

 _End_ _Flashback_

That was the day I knew I was in love with Percy Jackson.

* * *

Senior Year

Se- Shut. Up. *Ahem* That year, Annabeth's love for Percy only grew. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about it, but she also couldn't see anyone else. Her inner turmoil almost tore her apart until one fateful Saturday.

 **Annabeth POV**

It was almost the end of senior year. I could now say that for the first time in my life, I was scared of something other than spiders.(Which was rare because I had Percy to kill them for me.) I was scared of leaving Percy without telling him how I felt. Though, what scared me even more was the thought of losing him.

All of that changed when Percy picked me up on a random Saturday.

 _Flashback_

 _"Percy... Did you do all of this?" I was in awe of the sight before_ _me._ **(And no it wasn't a shirtless Percy. Geez... fangirls)** _It was beautiful. Percy had taken me to a hidden beach, but that wasn't all. He'd set up a blanket a picnic basket complete with rose petals. There was soft music playing in the background._

 _When I came out of shock, confusion overtook me. The one thing that came into my head was: Why? I didn't have time to ask because Percy, wordlessly might I add, pulled me into his arms and swayed to the music._

 _After a while, he started to lean in. Then, there were fireworks._

* * *

Freshman Year... Again! Yay!

Freshman Year. A time for new beginnings. Annabeth was about to start a journey to something incredible.

 **Annabeth POV**

A few days before our first day of freshman year, Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he was, spontaneously asked me on a date. Little did I know, it would be one of the best days of my life.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **CHECK OUT MY BLOG _INKDPAGES _ ON WORDPRESS!**

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed 'The Boy With the Eyes'. It took me a little while to finish this.**

 **But before I go, check out the companion stories to 'THE BOY WITH THE EYES':**

 **1)** **THAT SMILE OF HIS**

 **2) THE GIRL WITH THE EYES**

 **Coming Soon: GHOST**

 **Coming Soon: HER SMILE**

 **-StarGuardian46 signing off**


End file.
